


Whisky

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for maraudersaffair who asked for Severus/Bill, whiskey.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Bill Weasley
Series: Million Words Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Kudos: 11





	Whisky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for maraudersaffair who asked for Severus/Bill, whiskey.

"Would you like a drink?" Weasley said, opening a bottle of whisky and pouring two shots. 

Severus looked around the small cottage where the eldest Weasley son lived and was decidedly _not_ reminded of the ramshackle home where he'd grown up.

William was nothing like the rest of his family, thank Merlin.

Severus tossed back one of the glasses, watching as Weasley eyed him with ill-disguised lust.

It was something of a game they played.

Severus brought Wolfsbane, even though Weasley hadn't shown true signs of Werewolfism. They then had several drinks—usually whisky. And, finally, Severus fucked him over the table, departing shortly thereafter. 

A great romance, it was not. It scratched an itch. Nothing more.

"You're welcome to stay." Weasley stood, unashamed, his trousers still around his ankles. "Bedroom's just through there." Severus looked down the corridor toward the shaft of light coming from the furthest room. 

"I should get back before I'm missed," Severus said, though he made no move to leave.

"Of course." Weasley pulled his trousers up but didn't do the zip. 

He poured two more glasses of whisky and held one out to Severus.

"Perhaps, just this once," Severus said as he took it.


End file.
